Cachinhos Dourados e os Diretores das Quatro Casas
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: Tradução: fanfic de comédia sobre o que aconteceu no dia dos namorados do 2º livro.Lockhart da em cima de Snape,que preferiria enfrentar um basilisco. Minerva tem algumas coisas a dizer sobre isso. Um pouco de slash,um pouco de M/S e muito confete rosa.
1. Chapter 1

Nota da Tradutora: Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "_Goldilocks and the Four Heads of Houses"_ por DailyProphetEditor, que me deu sua permissão para fazer a tradução.

Espero que vocês gostem, é uma fanfic muito boa. Os outros capítulos já estão prontos. Mandem reviews que eu postarei o resto.

Obrigada e Boa Leitura!

Nota da Autora:

_Pessoal, essa é apenas uma fanfic boba de humor. Começou, na verdade, de um pequeno trecho da terceira parte da fanfic "Wisdom and War Trilogy" por que há nela uma pequena cena em que Minera menciona que Gilderoy Lockhart estava interessado em Snape._

_Mas então eu pensei, e se ele não estivesse apenas interessado, mas tivesse realmente investido nesse interesse... e o que os outros professores falariam ou fariam nesse adorável dia dos Namorados de 1992... Que tal ouvirmos suas opiniões?_

_Então aqui vamos nós, uma fanfic bobinha e com personagens um pouco fora de seus padrões, um pouco de Slash e mais um pouco de Severo/Minerva, mas isso realmente poderia ser um momento que falta no livro Câmara Secreta..._

_Vocês foram avisados. Boa diversão._

_Boa Leitura, Frank_

Capítulo Um – Severo Snape

Severo Snape fechou a porta da biblioteca atrás de si e, percebendo que estava sozinho, se permitiu dar um pequeno suspiro de alivio. Ele estava certo de que este 14 de fevereiro de 1992 era um dos piores de todos os mil anos da história de Hogwarts.

Em que diabos o diretor estava pensando quando ele permitiu que o idiota do Lockhart preparasse aquele pequeno evento para levantar astral? Na verdade- em primeiro lugar - no que o diretor estava pensando quando contratou Cachinhos Dourados?

Severo tinha, não pela primeira vez, sugerido que não fosse contratado um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, todos os professores poderiam simplesmente dividir o trabalho. Possivelmente, isso até quebraria a maldição. Mas não, o diretor havia insistido que eles precisavam de alguém para o trabalho, que todos seus professores eram muito preciosos para ele correr o risco de perder um, e agora eles estavam presos com Lockhart. Até mesmo Trelawney poderia ter ensinado magia de defesa mais apropriada. Seu incenso era forte o suficiente para afastar qualquer criatura maligna.

Severo colocou os livros que ele estava carregando em cima da mesa mais próxima junto com sua varinha. Ele devolveria os livros para suas prateleiras em um minuto, mas primeiro ele precisava de um momento em silêncio para se sentar. Finalmente sozinho sem os anões fantasiados de cupido e garotas corando por toda parte...

Severo deixou-se largar em uma das cadeiras enquanto colocava seus pés em outra. Graças a Merlin, aquele dia havia acabado. Já havia se passado das nove horas, os alunos deveriam estar na cama ou, ao menos, em seus salões comunais, e os todos os professores estavam tão irritados com a bobeira do dia que eles com certeza prefeririam uma tarde sozinhos à ficar conversando na sala dos professores. Ele estava livre para pegar alguns livros novos para ter uma noite de leitura leve e então recuar para suas adoradas, frias e escuras masmorras.

Levantando-se de sua cadeira, Severo notou que ele havia trazido um pouco daquele onipresente confete para dentro da biblioteca. Eca.

Confetes rosa em formato de coração, que combinavam perfeitamente com as vividas flores cor-de-rosa com as quais Lockhart tinha decorado o castelo. Confetes rosa que, aparentemente, haviam ficado presos nas dobras de seu esvoaçante manto preto.

Não é a toa que Pirraça tivesse sorrido de orelha a orelha para ele. Severo estremeceu com nojo e tirou seu manto. Irma Pince iria arrancar sua pele se ele sujasse toda a biblioteca com pedaços de papel e, na verdade, Severo até concordava com ela. Uma biblioteca é um lugar sagrado.

Ele se dirigiu às estantes de livros do fundo em busca de um volume que o ajudaria a tirar esse maldito dia "romântico" da cabeça. Talvez "Venenos muito Potentes", era sempre um favorito. Ou "Azarações Medievais - Compêndio das Azarações Inquisitoriais, completo com gravuras precisas"? Ah, a Idade Média... Naqueles tempos, até mesmo bruxos teriam jogado alguém como Cachinhos Dourados Lockhart na fogueira...

Severo balançou a cabeça. A figura de Lockhart se tornava mais chata a cada dia. A maneira na qual ele tinha, constantemente, sorrido para os outros professores, especialmente os chefes das casa... Era simplesmente revoltante. Minerva tinha quase engasgado com seu chá quando aquele patético palhaço sugeriu que seus colegas irão "querer entrar no espírito da ocasião!"

Severo tinha feito o melhor que podia para não olhar para Lockhart. Ele sabia que se o tivesse feito, ele teria, provavelmente, azarado Lockhart junto com seus "amigáveis anões entregadores de cartas" até a Floresta Proibida. O homem teve a audácia de sugerir que ele precisava ensinar seus alunos sobre Poções do Amor.

E aquela sextanista da corvinal tinha realmente se atrevido a perguntar sobre ela na aula, com todas as suas amigas dando risadinhas à sua volta. Bem, elas mereceram a detenção. Severo ficou muito satisfeito em marcá-la no dia exato da próxima partida de Quadribol da Corvinal.

Pensando nisso, foi provavelmente uma ótima idéia não olhar para Lockhart essa manhã. Ele geralmente evitava olhar para o homem desde que ele notou aquele tipo de olhar que recebia do Príncipe Encantado de vez em quando. Era melhor não olhar de volta, o homem poderia pensar que ele estava... Interessado.

Era simplesmente injusto. Ele tinha tentado comentar que o velho Professor Kettleburn podia estar inclinado a conhecer Lockhart mais pessoalmente, mas é claro que Lockhart não estava interessado em um professor ancião com uma mão faltando. Não, Lockhart iria certamente atrás do membro mais jovem dos funcionários, com certo glamour de ex-Comensal da Morte.

Severo entrou na estreita Sessão Reservada da biblioteca, ele certamente acharia algo que combinasse com seu humor. Alguém abriu e fechou a porta da biblioteca-Minerva provavelmente. Ela e Pomona tinham, no almoço, discutido sobre uma revista cientifica que Minerva tinha pegado emprestado da biblioteca e que pretendia devolver a noite.

- Minerva? - ele chamou, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

Talvez ela não tivesse lhe escutado. Severo deu de ombros e continuou a procurar pelas estantes.

- Pensei que o acharia aqui. - disse uma voz. Uma voz gentil e masculina.

Severo se virou e viu Lockhart parado ao final da linha de estantes, sorrindo de maneira divertida. Ah, ótimo. Agora ele estava preso entro duas estantes, a parede e Gilderoy Lockhart - vestindo um novo conjunto de vestes rosa brilhante e cheirando pós-barba.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?- Severo perguntou, tentando soar o mais hostil possível. O que não foi muito difícil.

-Eu acabei de te falar - Lockhart respondeu - Eu estava procurando por você.

- Para que?

Por favor, só vá embora. Vá, eu tenho certeza de que tem algum aluno do primeiro ano esperando por você com uma câmera na mão, na esperança de você assine uma foto com sua _pena de pavão_...

-Acho que você sabe para que - Lockhart continuou ronronando.

Ou autógrafos? Talvez algumas alunas queiram mais autógrafos? São estudantes e estudantes nunca estão onde deveriam estar certamente algumas ainda estão fora da cama, procurando por você...

- Eu não sei e não quero saber- Severo sibilou. - Agora, me deixe sozinho, eu tenho trabalho à fazer esta noite.

- Essa noite? Mas você não deveria trabalhar hoje à noite, não em um dia tão _especial..._

- Eu não vejo o porquê não. E eu não consigo entender como isso seria da sua conta.

Cachinhos Dourados se aproximou. Esse apelido o servia perfeitamente; de vez em quando, Pomona realmente conseguia criar algo engraçado e inteligente... Lockhart tinha lavado o cabelo de novo? Aqueles cachos pareciam recém saídos de bobis.

-Você gostou do meu cabelo? - perguntou Lockhart seguindo o olhar de Severo.

Ele levantou a mão em um movimento amplo e demorado, e tirou levemente seus cabelos loiros do rosto; algo que ele, provavelmente, tinha treinado em frente a um espelho. Severo decidiu não responder àquela pergunta.

- Eu também gosto de seus cabelos, embora você devesse cuidar melhor deles. Mas esta cor negra é intrigante, com seus olhos negros e sua face pálida. Principalmente quando você está nas sombras como agora...

Lockhart tinha se aproximado ainda mais enquanto estava falando, e estava agora a três passos de distância. Perto de mais para o gosto de Severo. Recuando um passo, ele sentiu algo duro e frio às suas costas. Droga de parede.

-Lockhart, eu não sei do que você está brincando, mas eu posso lhe assegurar que eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que você acha do meu cabelo. Agora, se você me der licença-

Ele tentou passar por Lockhart, mas este bloqueou seu caminho. Por um momento, eles ficaram peito a peito, então Severo recuou novamente. Ele preferiria enfrentar o monstro de Sonserina à ficar muito perto daquele homem.

- Eu não vou deixa você fugir tão facilmente - sussurrou Lockhart.

Merlin, ele tinha... Piscado para ele? Chega. Severo levou a mão ao bolso em busca da varinha-

-que, é claro, estava em cima da mesa, junto com suas outras coisas. Droga. Droga, droga, _droga._ Severo era até bom em fazer magia sem a varinha, mas não a essa distancia. Nem mesmo um frenético 'accio varinha' ajudaria aqui.

- Saia do meu caminho Lockhart. Agora.

Severo sabia que sua voz soava ameaçadora. Qualquer pessoa sana sairia do seu caminho. Afinal, ele era um ex-Comensal da Morte e podia esquecer a parte do _"ex"_ a qualquer momento agora.

- Me chame de Gilderoy.

- Quê? Pela última vez, sai da minha-

-Gilderoy. Tem uma sonoridade tão glamorosa. Claro que eu gosto do nome da minha família, mas Gilderoy... Eu gostaria de ouvir meu nome nessa sua voz maravilhosa.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero que você o faça... Severo.

Agora Cachinhos Dourados tinha realmente levantado, devagar, a mão direita, em um movimento perfeitamente estudado, para tocar no rosto de Severo. Seus dedos passaram lentamente pela linha do queixo dele.

Severo rapidamente agarrou o pulso de Lockhart com força - sabendo que o machucava- e jogou a mão dele para longe de si. Ok, hora da verdade bruta.

-Lockhart, eu só vou dizer isso uma vez. Eu não estou interessado em você. Você é irritante e patético, e se me tocar mais uma vez vai, com certeza, ter que sofrer meu desprazer.

- Tamanha paixão... - disse Lockhart que, por alguma razão ainda parecia feliz - Eu sabia que não seria fácil conquistá-lo, Severo, mas os sinais que você me mandou foram muito óbvios.

- Eu não lhe mandei nenhum sinal. Você só está vendo o que você quer ver.

-Ah, eu acho que não. Houve tanta paixão quando você duelou contra mim, aquele feitiço foi tão mais _intenso_ do que o necessário. Houve, literalmente, faíscas no ar. E a maneira na qual você ficou evitando meus olhos, especialmente esta manha... Tão obvio Severo.

-Lockhart, eu não tenho interesse em homens.

- Então como você saberia das preferências do velho Kettleburn? Ele é bem quieto quanto a isso, eu nunca teria descoberto.

- _Todos_ os professores sabem disso, assim como metade dos estudantes.

Lockhart olhou em silencio para Severo, e, por um momento, Severo pensou que havia conseguido escapar sem ter que usar a força bruta. Mas então Lockhart sorriu novamente, aquele revoltante sorriso de porta-retrato aperfeiçoado frente a um espelho que havia enganado tantas alunas... Merlin, se elas soubessem.

-Por um momento, você quase me convenceu. Quase Severo. Mas como eu poderia estar errado?

- Você me enoja.

- Deixe-me mostrar _sobre o que se trata_ "O meu eu mágico"- Lockhart sussurrou rouco.

Então, com um movimento surpreendentemente rápido, ele empurrou Severo contra a parede, prensando-o com seu próprio corpo. O choque com a parede fez com que Severo perdesse o ar e abrisse a boca para tentar recuperá-lo. Lockhart pressionou sua cintura para frente por um segundo e gemeu- não é difícil de imaginar o porquê.

Severo lutou para colocar suas mãos nos ombros do outro bruxo, querendo empurrá-lo longe- preferivelmente na estante mais próxima, que poderia então, quem sabe, cair em cima dele e matá-lo. Mas Lockhart se moveu novamente. Ele levou sua face de encontro para a de Severo, umedecendo seus próprios lábios sugestivamente. Sua boca se aproximou mais...


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da Tradutora: Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "_Goldilocks and the Four Heads of Houses"_ por DailyProphetEditor.

Obrigada pelas reviews (apesar deque seria bom ter mais =P) E tenho certeza de que a autora também agradece. Aqui vai outro capitulo. Aproveitem.

**Capitulo Dois – Gilderoy Lockhart**

- Eu não vou deixar você fugir tão facilmente- Gilderoy sussurrou.

Ele então, cuidadosamente, piscou para Severo a sua frente. Piscou balançando seus cílios sobre seus perfeitos olhos azuis, ah sim, ele sabia o estrondeante efeito que aquilo causava.

Gilderoy sabia, por experiência, que aquela fala (com uma voz muito sedutiva), em conjunto com aquele movimento (longos cílios loiros!) nunca falhava. Ele viu o olhar nos olhos de Severo e sorriu.

-Saia do meu caminho Lockhart. Agora.

Ah, aquela voz fria e ríspida. Gilderoy era viciado por ela. Nada que Severo pudesse ter dito ou feito teria deixado-o mais excitado. Era hora do próximo passo.

-Me chame de Gilderoy.

-Quê? Pela ultima vez, saia da minha-

Sim, ele havia conseguido confundir Severo. Aquele "quê" soava genuinamente surpreso. Gilderoy sabia como seduzir um homem. Você tinha que oferecer um pouco, inesperadamente, e enfatizar o objetivo com um elogio bem escolhido.

-Gilderoy. Tem uma sonoridade tão glamorosa. Claro que eu gosto do nome da minha família, mas Gilderoy... Eu gostaria de ouvir meu nome nessa sua voz maravilhosa.

Ele realmente queria isso. A voz de Severo era maravilhosa, e não só quando ele falava friamente e com desprezo- que era seu tom na maior parte do tempo - mas também quando ele empregava aquele rico tom preguiçoso para debochar de alguém.

Gilderoy o ouvia repetidamente quando Severo discutia com a Vice Diretora sobre Quadribol. Não que Gilderoy se importasse com o esporte (sério, qual era o objetivo em ficar voando como um louco e bagunçar todo o cabelo?), mas era gostoso ver como Severo demonstrava paixão nessas discussões.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero que você o faça... Severo.

Ah sim, o homem estava colocando uma ótima luta. Mas Gilderoy esperava aquilo, não? Na verdade ele desejava aquilo. Severo era um homem que você precisava conquistar.

Ele levantou sua mão direita e, com cuidado, traçou a linha do queixo de Severo, mais uma vez agradecido por aquele ótimo creme para a mão que ele havia achado em um apotecário na Suíça. O primeiro toque era importante. E Severo reagiu lindamente. Ele imediatamente agarrou a mão de Gilderoy e o forçou para longe, e melhor ainda, sem soltar imediatamente sua mão.

-Lockhart, eu só vou dizer isso uma vez. Eu não estou interessado em você. Você é irritante e patético, e se me tocar mais uma vez vai, com certeza, ter que sofrer meu desprazer.

- Tamanha paixão... - Gilderoy estava extasiado. A face pálida de Severo agora estava um pouco avermelhada.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil conquistá-lo, Severo, mas os sinais que você me mandou foram muito óbvios.

- Eu não lhe mandei nenhum sinal. Você só está vendo o que você quer ver.

Nenhum sinal é claro. Gilderoy sorriu. Ele sabia melhor.

Em um primeiro momento, ele pensou que Severo não gostava dele por que queria o cargo de DCAT, todos na escola sabiam disso. Bom... Não desgostava dele, ninguém desgostava de Gilderoy Lockhart certo? Mas talvez Severo estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes.

Mas logo ele percebeu que o problema era outro. Severo fingia não gostar de Gilderoy porque ele gostava de Gilderoy um pouco demais. Era obvio agora.

Inicialmente, Gilderoy tinha notado apenas que Severo não tinha parceiro algum - isso ja era suficientemente estranho. O membro mais novo dos funcionários de Hogwarts e até que bonito, ainda que ele precisasse de conselhos sobre roupas e cabelo... Mas com um passado fascinante, esse homem não deveria ter problema em achar uma mulher. O Mestre de Poções era a epítome de atração sinistra.

Gilderoy então suspeitou que Severo tivesse um quieto caso com alguém, talvez aquela mulher do Três Vassouras, qual era seu nome, Roberta? Ela havia cumprimentado Severo de maneira mais calorosa do que o resto das pessoas em Hogsmead. Mas Severo nunca demonstrou um interesse romântico pela bruxa.

Depois, Gilderoy suspeitou de um caso com outra professora - aquela Vector era bonita e inteligente, mas quase nunca falava com Severo. O ultimo palpite de Gilderoy havia sido a vice-diretora, que era muito parecida com Severo em certos aspectos. Ambos eram severos, rígidos, fanáticos por Quadribol e eles até se pareciam, ela era alta e tinha cabelos escuros como Severo.

Mas apesar do fato de que os dois professores passavam mais tempo juntos do que dois chefes de casa rivais deveriam - e que Minerva era a única professora com quem Severo era amigável - Gilderoy desconsiderou tal hipótese quando descobriu a idade de Minerva. Embora ela não aparentasse, ela tinha mais de 70 anos - definitivamente muito velha para o lindo e jovem bruxo sombrio.

Então a única solução lógica foi a de que Severo não gostava de mulheres. E então Gilderoy começou a buscar pistas, e logo encontrou alguns sinais. Severo certamente gostava de homens. E quase que certamente, gostava de Gilderoy - afinal, quem não gostaria?

Era natural que Severo corresse de Gilderoy.

Obviamente ele pensaria que um bruxo internacionalmente famoso como Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, terceira classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa das Forças Negras e cinco vezes ganhador do premio de sorriso mais carismático do Seminário das Bruxas, não estaria interessado em um ex Comensal da Morte.

Quão equivocado ele estava. Gilderoy queria aquele ex Comensal, e o queria muito. Essa manhã ele tinha dado uma dica extra - ele mandou um cupido para Severo, não com um cartão, mas com um envelope contendo muitos confetes rosa de coração, uns com a letra "S" e outros com "G". Mas aquilo havia sido apenas um prelúdio para o "grand finale" que Gilderoy havia planejado para esta noite.

É claro, Gilderoy tinha ouvido os idiotas como mulas dos anões... Não, os amigáveis cúpidos carregadores de cartões reclamando que não se atreviam a entrar nas masmorras, não quando o Mestre de Poções estava com um péssimo humor. Mas eles estavam apenas reclamando pela quantidade extra de trabalho. Severo tinha, com certeza, recebido sua mensagem.

-Ah, eu acho que não. Houve tanta paixão quando você duelou contra mim, aquele feitiço foi tão mais _intenso_ do que o necessário. Houve, literalmente, faíscas no ar. E a maneira na qual você ficou evitando meus olhos, especialmente esta manha... Tão obvio Severo.

Sério, evitar deliberadamente os olhos nos olhos no dia dos Namorados! Era simplesmente adorável a maneira que Severo havia tentado se distrair.

Gilderoy sabia que estava magnífico em suas vestes rosa que combinavam com a flor da decoração (ele havia passado horas supervisionando os trabalhadores até que a cor fosse exatamente aquele rosa) e que ressaltava o azul claro de seus olhos.

-Lockhart, eu não tenho interesse em homens.

A famosa frase. Era parte do ritual.

Todo homem dizia aquilo, até mesmo Gilderoy havia usado tal frase algumas vezes. Não significava nada mais do que "por favor, me convença, me mostre como é", mas Gilderoy não queria ficar brincando esta noite. Ele se manteria firme e faria Severo admitir que ele o queria.

- Então como você saberia das preferências do velho Kettleburn? Ele é bem quieto quanto a isso, eu nunca teria descoberto.

- _Todos_ os professores sabem disso, assim como metade dos estudantes.

Aquela resposta não fazia parte do ritual.

Gilderoy ficou confuso por um instante. Ele havia interpretado a dica de Severo sobre Kettleburn como um sério sinal, Severo tinha admitido saber e se preocupar com os segredos amorosos dos homens. Mas havia a possibilidade de, se todos os professores sabiam e não era um segredo em Hogwarts, Severo ter tentado agir como cúpido para o velho professor?

Mas não, é claro que não. Gilderoy olhou novamente para Severo e soube que não poderia estar errado. Aqueles olhos negros, queimando com um fogo que Severo tentava esconder. E aquela boca fina; mas tão sensual. E, é claro, o... Grande nariz, mas você sabe o que dizem sobre homens com grandes narizes... Apenas aquele pensamento já fazia Gilderoy sorrir alegremente.

-Por um momento, você quase me convenceu. Quase Severo. Mas como eu poderia estar errado?

- Você me enoja.

Gilderoy não ouviu o que Severo estava dizendo. Tudo que lhe importava era aquela voz; aquele tom frio e quieto de deboche. Era hora para o próximo passo da dança. Mostrar o que ele podia ter.

- Deixe-me mostrar _sobre o que se trata_ "O meu eu mágico"- Lockhart sussurrou.

Ele rapidamente deu um passo a frente e prensou Severo contra a parede com seu corpo, permitindo que o outro homem sentisse o quanto excitado ele já estava. Eles estavam praticamente a mesma altura. Gilderoy enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Severo rapidamente, apenas para que o outro pudesse sentir a fragrância de seu pós-barba - um doce, porém leve tom que Gilderoy havia produzido somente para si mesmo.

Agora era a hora. Ele sentiu Severo ficar tenso, sentiu as mãos do outro bruxo em seus ombros, e olhou para cima. Seus lábios se separando por menos de um centímetro. Gilderoy sabia que Severo não era o tipo de homem que se submetia a ninguém. Ele iria querer fazer o ultimo movimento, então Gilderoy abriu os lábios ligeiramente e esperou Pelo Beijo.

E esperou.

Ah, só de pensar em quanto deslumbrantes eles ficariam juntos, este pálido, homem das trevas em seus negras vestes ( Gilderoy havia ficado contentíssimo ao ver que Severo já havia tirado sua capa), e as ondas douradas do cabelo de Gilderoy e suas vestes rosa formando um belo contraste. Ele até desejava que alguém pudesse tirar uma foto deles, para registrar esse momento de intensa paixão.

Ele já havia fechado os olhos e sentia o hálito de Severo em seus lábios. Era agora, Severo iria beijá-lo...

Ao invés disso porém, ele sentiu duas mãos forte empurrando-o para longe. Gilderoy abriu os olhos no ultimo instante e conseguiu se equilibrar segurando na estante ao seu lado. Ele quase havia caído de costas no chão.

Severo ainda estava contra a parede, ofegando muito.

- Isso foi desnecessário- Disse Gilderoy, tentando arrumar suas vestes.

Ah, que pena, ele havia pisado na barra de suas vestes e agora tinha um pequeno rasgo perto da costura. Nada que um elfo-domestico não pudesse consertar, mas ainda assim...

- Você acha? - Severo disse de maneira ameaçadora.

- Sim, você quase me derrubou... Eu poderia ter caído de costas.

Realmente, só de imaginar o que podia ter acontecido. Você pode machucar facilmente a espinha dorsal caindo de costas ou abrir o pulso tentando parar a queda. Só de pensar que ele poderia estar no chão, quase inconsciente, sem ninguém ao seu lado pelo resto da noite...

Ninguém exceto Severo, é claro.

- Era o que eu estava esperando. - Severo disse acidamente. Ele parecia quase desapontado.

E então Gilderoy entendeu. É claro, ele sabia que Severo era um homem dominante. Ele queria que Gilderoy caísse no chão. Por baixo dessa fria e arrogante mascara, havia um homem de intensa paixão. Se Gilderoy tivesse caído, certamente teria acabado por levar Severo com ele - e então eles já estariam ali no chão, se preparando...

- Oh.- Gilderoy disse.

- Oh?- Severo repetiu com desprezo.

Aquela voz. O homem não fazia idéia do quanto ele torturava Gilderoy com aquela voz.

- Sim - disse Gilderoy - Eu sinto muito. Eu pretendia ficar reclamando sobre cair no chão, desculpe por quebrar o momento. Mas eu acho que posso concertar isso...

Ele se moveu mais perto de Severo novamente, este parecia completamente perplexo.

- Afinal, eu sabia que você seria apaixonado... Eu, na verdade, estava esperando por isso... Severo

- Eu já disse que não estamos nos tratando pelo nome - Severo sibilou - Agora pare de bloquear meu caminho.

- Não - disse Gilderoy - Não, eu não irei. Olha, eu entendi como você quer jogar agora. Por que não começamos do começo?

Ele sabia que precisava ser rápido. Severo não reagia a ações lentas e sedativas. Gilderoy se lançou para frente, mas desta vez, agarrou a frente das vestes negras de Severo e o puxou mais perto. Sem hesitar, ele o beijou duramente nos lábios.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota da Tradutora: Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "_Goldilocks and the Four Heads of Houses"_ por DailyProphetEditor.

Cadê as reviews pessoal? Por favor, ein! A tradução está tão ruim assim?

Bom, aqui vai outro capitulo. Aproveitem. E mandem uma Review! =D

**Capitulo Três – Minerva McGonagall**

Graças a Merlin esse maldito dia havia acabado. Já havia se passado das nove e meia da noite e os alunos estavam em seus salões comunais.

Minerva McGonagall tinha acabado de fazer uma ultima ronda pelos corredores, mandando quatro casais de estudantes para seus respectivos salões - dizendo claramente para se comportarem até chegarem la, que ela saberia se o contrario acontecesse.. Honestamente, aquela Sonserina tinha apenas doze anos. Alunos hoje em dia simplesmente não sabiam como se comportar corretamente.

Mas o dia havia acabado, e minerva havia encontrado Pomona Sprout olhando com obvio desprezo as flores rosa da decoração. Minerva conteu um sorriso. Ela considerava a cor repulsiva – sério toda essa decoração sairia ganhadora de uma competição de mau gosto, mas ela sabia que Pomona estava chateada, principalmente, por não serem flores de verdade. Pomona não era muito perfeccionista, mas ela corrigiria qualquer coisa relacionada a biologia ou Herbologia que estivesse errada.

Pensando em Herbologia... Minerva havia prometido devolver a copia da "Velha Revista Britânica da Ciência dos Bruxos" para a biblioteca. A revista continha um artigo realmente fascinante sobre um estudo que dois pesquisadores americanos haviam conduzido. É claro que ainda estava na fase experimental, mas eles tinham conseguido transfigurar sementes de um certo tipo de planta para outra espécie, e elas germinaram - algo que ninguém havia conseguido antes.

-Pomona - Minerva a chamou - Eu vou a biblioteca para entregar a Revista. Você quer vir junto para retirá-la?

- Claro - Pomona disse - Sabe Minerva, você poderia simplesmente me entregar a revista assim nenhuma de nos precisaria ir até a biblioteca. Eu tenho certeza de que a Irma não se importaria se eu lese uma revista que esta no seu nome...

- Não fui eu quem fez as regras - retrucou Minerva.

Honestamente, como os professores poderiam se modelos para os alunos se eles também quebrassem as regras? E como Vice-Diretora, ela realmente deveria respeitá-las. Pomona sorriu, mas começou a andar ao lado de Minerva.

- Sabe, você quebrou duas regras o ano passado... Duas das grandes se me recordo corretamente - Pomona disse enquanto elas entravam na biblioteca.

Minerva revirou os olhos. Ela sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, agora ela nunca ouviria o fim daquilo. Mas Harry voava tão bem, e a Grifinória precisava tanto de um apanhador... Naquele caso uma exceção para regra contra primeiro-anistas no Quadribol havia sido justa.

E naturalmente o garoto precisara de uma vassoura própria, o pobre órfão merecia aquele pequeno presente da Chefe da Casa dele. Mas Pomona nunca entenderia. Tudo que ela se importava eram fertilizantes e clorofila.

- Aquilo foi completamente justificado - Minerva respondeu apressadamente. "Absolutamente. Pomona, era Quadribol. Até mesmo Severo entendeu minha intervenção. Eu falei com Dumbledore e ele-

Minerva não conseguiu acabar a frase. Ela tinha acabado de fechar a porta da biblioteca quando de repente Pomona a puxou pelo braço para trás de uma estante.

- O que-

- Shhhhh - sussurrou Pomona urgentemente.

Ele puxou Minerva para o chão com ela, agora ambas as bruxas estavam de quatro completamente encobertas pela estante.

- Olhe - sussurrou a Lufa-Lufa, rindo.

Minerva olhou pelo buraco entre as prateleiras. Ela mal pode acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Na sessão reservada da biblioteca estavam Severo Snape e Gilderoy Lockhart, mais próximos um do outro do que ela havia visto antes.

- Você me enoja- Severo sibilou com raiva.

- Deixe-me mostrar _sobre o que se trata_ "O meu eu mágico"- disse Gilderoy, soando um pouco febril.

Minerva sentiu um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto. Pomona, ao seu lado, teve que morder a própria mão para não rir alto.

- Ef não pofu acrevifar - Ela murmurou entre os dentes e atrás da mão.

- Então essa era a razão da festa do Dia dos Namorados. - disse Minerva em voz baixa.

Lockhart pulou para frente de repente e agarrou Severo, esmagando o homem mais novo contra a parede. Minerva precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não cair na gargalhada quando viu a expressão no rosto de Severo. Então Lockhart levou sua face ao encontro de Severo e tentou beijá-lo.

Pomona fez um barulho abafado de "mmmmfffffff" enquanto Severo empurrava Lockhart para longe. O bruxo de vestes rosa bateu com força na estante mais próxima, mas conseguiu se segurar e olhou para Severo com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

As duas bruxas escondidas olharam uma para a outra enquanto Lockhart reclamava sobre um tratamento "desnecessariamente rude". Havia lagrimas de riso no rosto de Pomona. Ela havia retirado a mão de sua boca e Minerva conseguiu ver uma marca de mordida lá.

- Ele tentou beijá-lo - ela riu - Eu não acredito que Cachinhos Dourados tentou beijar Severo.

Minerva não conseguiu segurar e riu também. Lockhart ainda estava reclamando, enquanto Severo radiava ondas de ódio. Ele estava no canto da sessão restrita, preso por Lockhart.

- Mas... Por que ele não escapa? Pomona perguntou de repente.

- Lockhart ainda está em seu caminho... Acho que Severo não quer tocar nele novamente.

- Eu tinha a impressão de que Severo era um bruxo, e um bruxo com temperamento curto, por sinal. Por que ele não manda Cachinhos Dourados para longe?

Minerva deu de ombros, mas então ela viu a capa de Severo e seus pertences em uma mesa perto delas.

- A varinha... - ela sussurrou apontando para a mesa - Ele não está com sua varinha.

- Quer dizer que ele não tem como escapar? Oh, isso tão engraçado - Pomona riu.

Lockhart, no meio tempo, conseguiu recobrar um pouco se compostura. Ele olhou para Severo com cara de quem havia acabado de entender algo muito importante.

- Oh- ele disse.

- Oh? - repetiu Severo, zombando do outro homem.

Lockhart estremeceu de prazer. Sim, isso Minerva entendia. Severo tinha uma voz muito atraente, apesar de parecer não saber disso.

- Você acha que deveríamos ajudá-lo? - Pomona sussurrou. - Antes que ele perca a paciência e começa uma luta de verdade?

- Por quê? Você acha que Cachin... Quero dizer Lockhart vai tentar de novo?

- Sim - Lockhart disse musicalmente - Eu sinto muito. Eu pretendia ficar reclamando sobre cair no chão, desculpe por quebrar o momento. Mas eu acho que posso concertar isso...

Ele arrumou suas vestes antes de ir em direção a Severo novamente.

- Afinal, eu sabia que você seria apaixonado... Eu, na verdade, estava esperando por isso... Severo

- Obviamente - disse Pomona como se fosse óbvio - Como se você não fosse tentar beijar Severo se tivesse a chance?

-Pomona! Eu nem sonharia com isso, ele é uns quarenta anos mais novo que eu... E uns trinta mais novos que você, falando nisso.

- Não é essa a questão. Eu quis dizer, hipoteticamente, se houvesse uma ocasião. Eu iria, mas se você quer ser chata sobre isso...

Lockhart estava novamente piscando para Severo, que parecia completamente tomado pela raiva - e, como observou Minerva, com um pouco de pânico.

- Eu já disse que não estamos nos tratando pelo nome - disse Severo com raiva - Agora pare de bloquear meu caminho.

Talvez elas devessem ajudá-lo? Essa cena era muito engraçada, mas se Lockhart fizesse mais alguma estupidez isso poderia se tornar um luta séria, mesmo se Severo não estivesse com sua varinha e que Lockhart não soubesse usar a dele.

- Não - disse Gilderoy - Não, eu não irei. Olha, eu entendi como você quer jogar agora. Por que não começamos do começo?

Severo olhou para Lockhart, como se estivesse tentando deixar o outro homem longe apenas com olhares de ódio. Lockhart sorriu um pouco hesitante, mas ainda assim mais confiante do que deveria lhe ser permitido.

- O que aconteceria se nós os ajudássemos?

- Então Severo nos deveria um favor, o que é sempre bom - disse Pomona.

Ela serrou os olhos e olhou os dois homens pensando.

- Mas eu imagino o que poderíamos fazer- ela continuou - Se nós só interrompermos, Cachinhos Dourados vai, simplesmente, tentar mais tarde, ele nunca admitira que está errado. E então Severo vai ter sua varinha...

Certo, Minerva pensou. Se Cachinhos Dourados Lockhart (sério, esse apelido era perfeito, apesar de ela nunca usá-lo... Em voz alta) se aproximasse de Severo novamente, e Severo com sua varinha... Coisas horríveis iriam acontecer. Coisas horríveis que um EX- comensal não deveria se envolver.

Um plano se manifestou na mente de Minerva. Ela iria certamente gostar se Severo lhe devesse um favor... E ela tinha uma idéia que poderia possivelmente _convencer_ Lockhart a não tentar seduzir Severo novamente...

Ela se levantou a tempo de ver Lockhart fazendo seu movimento final e se jogando contra o outro bruxo. Merlin, dessa vez ele realmente conseguiu beijar Severo, bem nos lábios. Pomona deixou escapar um gritinho de alegria. Minerva sorriu também. Ela iria rir dessa memória para sempre.

Minerva rapidamente arrumou suas vestes e tirou os óculos.

-Segure-os. - ela disse entregando-os para Pomona.

Os dois bruxos estavam presos em um abraço, com Lockhart puxando freneticamente o casaco de Severo e Severo tentando empurrá-lo. Minerva ouviu uma mistura xingamentos abafados e um gemido de Lockhart.

- Como eu estou? - ela perguntou para Pomona enquanto respirava profundamente.

- Que?- perguntou Pomona distraidamente - Minerva você sempre esta bem, o que isso tem a ver com...

Ela se interrompeu e começou a rir novamente. Severo havia conseguido empurrar Lockhart, mas o loiro conseguiu se segurar no casaco de Severo. Ambos estavam muito ofegantes.

Minerva não precisava olhar para ele para saber que já era passada a hora de fazer alguma coisa para impedir Severo de fazer algum estrago sério. O jovem bruxo já tinha, alias, agarrado o colarinho de Lockhart e empurrado o homem contra a estante com força.

- Cuidado Severo- Lockhart arfou - Cuidado, apena me beije seu tolo...

Minerva foi até a porta da biblioteca, abriu e fechou-a com força. Porém nenhum dos homens a ouviu.

- O que você vai fazer? - Pomona perguntou.

Ela ainda estava sentada atrás da estante, mas havia sacado a varinha no meio tempo.

- Me assegurar de que Severo me deva um favor - disse Minerva - você tinha um ótimo... Bom, _dois_ ótimos argumentos.

Severo bateu a cabeça de Lockhart novamente na estante sem piedade. Okay, era hora. Hora do grande show. Minerva abriu os primeiros botões de suas vestes e puxou alguns fios de cabelo de seu coque. Pomona prendeu a respiração.

- _Você_ fica aqui - ela sibilou para Pomona - e fique quieta, entendeu?

Por ultimo ela usou Accio para coletar alguns daqueles confetes do chão e os espalhou por suas vestes. Era Dia dos Namorados afinal... Agarre a oportunidade para que isso seja o mais realista possível.

- Severo? - Minerva chamou docemente - Severo, você está ai?

Ela andou decididamente para frente. Os homens a ouviram e se separaram, apesar de ainda estarem próximos.

Lockhart olhou para Minerva de forma a dizer "vai embora, você esta atrapalhando algo importante". Seu cabelo estava desarrumado e ele estava sem fôlego, mas aparentemente ainda não havia desistido.

Severo estava vermelho, e ele olhava para Lockhart com óbvio desprezo. Minerva fingiu não perceber que a frente de suas vestes estavam abertas.

A querida Vice-diretora sorriu maliciosamente. Isso iria ser engraçado.

- Eu sabia que o encontraria aqui - disse suavemente - Severo, Gilderoy, vocês não estavam brigando _novamente_, estavam?

Severo olhou para Minerva, seus olhos passando rapidamente de seu cabelo desarrumado para os confetes rosa em suas roupas. Ele obviamente estava pensando rápido- e sim, ele estava silenciosamente _implorando_ por ajuda.

Lockhart se ajeitou.

- Não mesmo Minerva. - disse ele de forma galanteadora - você apenas interrompeu uma discussão muito _intensa_ sobre algo que eu queria perguntar a tempos para Severo.

- Ah, me desculpe Gilderoy - disse Minerva agradavelmente.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso deixar vocês continuarem essas discussões acadêmicas hoje. É, afinal, Dia dos Namorados. Severo, você não se esqueceu da nossa _pequena encontro_, não é?


	4. Chapter 4

Nota da Tradutora: Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "_Goldilocks and the Four Heads of Houses"_ por DailyProphetEditor.

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaá!

Cadê as reviews pessoal?

Bom, aqui vai outro capitulo. É o penúltimo.

Mandem uma Review! Não precisa nem ao menos escrever muito!

Aproveitem.

**Capítulo Quatro – Pomona Sprout**

Pomona Sprout estava parada no Salão de entrada de Hogwarts, olhando com raiva para as flores rosa decorando as paredes. E mais uma vez ela balançou a cabeça

Pomona gostava de flores. Amava elas. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ela era a professora de Herbologia. Mas essas _coisas_ rosa não eram flores. Elas eram ornamentos infantis e de mal gosto que só passavam por flores por que eram o formato que eles mais pareciam.

É claro, Lockhart havia os inventado. Se ele tivesse apenas pedido ajuda, ela provavelmente teria lhe feito esse favor. Ela poderia ter criado grandes flores, e ainda de bom gosto e talvez algumas girlandas ou vinhas subindo as escadas... Ou quem sabe alguns Lírios? Ela havia conseguido fazer alguns gigantes, em um belo tom de rosa, mas Cachinhos Dourados nem havia pedido sua opinião.

Ao invés disso, ele havia agido como se também fosse um sabe-tudo em horticultura, e agora eles estavam presos com enormes flores de papel rosa que parecia haverem sido cortada do papelão por uma criança estúpida. Só de pensar que elas eram simétricas... _Todos _sabiam que orquídeas eram as únicas flores simétricas no mundo, com a exceção de uma espécie especial de flor que ela tinha criado verão passado, mas Cachinhos Dourados não sabia delas, sabia?

- Pomona? - uma voz seca a chamou.

Pomona se virou e viu a Vice-Diretora voltando de suas ultimas rondas noturnas.

- Eu vou a biblioteca para entregar a Revista. Você quer vir junto para retirá-la?

Ah sim, a Velha Revista Inglesa. Minerva havia mencionado um estudo recente sobre a transfiguração de sementes que estavam realmente começando a crescer um pouco, era um projeto fascinante. Ninguém havia tido sucesso nisso antes.

O mero pensamento das novas possibilidades que isso possibilitaria fez a cabeça de Pomona girar. A extinção de certas espécies de plantas poderia ser prevenida, e talvez fosse possível até a recriação de algumas já extintas. Imagine aquela gigante Lycopodiophyta do Paleozóico em uma estufa de Hogwarts... Pomona tinha que ler esse artigo, mas ela não queria subir as escadas até a biblioteca.

- Claro - disse ela simplesmente, afinal, ela sabia que Minerva nunca iria apenas entregar a revista.

-Sabe Minerva, você poderia simplesmente me entregar a revista assim nenhuma de nos precisaria ir até a biblioteca. Eu tenho certeza de que a Irma não se importaria se eu lese uma revista que esta no seu nome...

- Não fui eu quem fez as regras - Minerva disse exatamente como Pomona esperava.

Pomona sorriu. Alguém estava de mau-humor apos patrulhar os corredores a noite...

- Sabe, você quebrou duas regras o ano passado... Duas das grandes se me recordo corretamente - ela continuou a irritar sua amiga.

- Aquilo foi completamente justificado- Minerva respondeu enquanto elas entravam na biblioteca.

Mas Pomona não estava mais ouvindo. Ela havia acabado de ver Cachinhos Dourados Lockhart no canto da sessão reservada com outro homem... Um bruxo com vestes negras... Merlin, aquele era...

-Absolutamente. Pomona, era Quadribol. Até mesmo Severo entendeu minha intervenção. Eu falei com Dumbledore e ele-

Pomona puxou sem cerimônias Minerva para baixo com ela, se escondendo rapidamente atrás de uma estante. A Vice-Diretora começou a reclamar, mas Pomona a fez ficar quieta.

- Olhe - ela exclamou, apontando para os dois homens pelo buraco que os livros deixavam.

Minerva agora também viu os dois homens e um sorriso se espalhou por sua face. Essa cena hilária fez com que Pomona quase desse uma alta risada. Ela teve que morder - _forte_- sua mão para impedir a si mesma de cair na gargalhada.

- Você me enoja - Severo cuspiu.

- Deixe-me mostrar _sobre o que se trata_ "O meu eu mágico - o loiro respondeu ronronando.

- Então essa era a razão da festa do Dia dos Namorados - Minerva comentou com um humor contido.

Lockhart se moveu. Ele pulou no outro bruxo, empurrou Severo contra a parede e gemeu - Pomona teve que morder a mão ainda mais forte - e então tentou beijar o Mestre de Poções. Severo o empurrou no ultimo segundo.

Pomona olhou para Minerva e viu a outra bruxa balançar a cabeça, descrente.

- Ele tentou beijá-lo. Eu não acredito que Cachinhos Dourados tentou beijar Severo…

Minerva deu um grande sorriso - algo raro de se ver. Ainda mais raro era ver Severo envolvido com outro ser humano, mas que já havia sido visto. Pomona sempre se lembraria daquele Natal, cinco anos a trás quando Sibila tinha bebido demais e Severo teve que ser rápido para _não_ ficar enrolado nos muitos xales dela.

Na verdade, era muito estranho Severo não ter saído desesperadamente de perto de Lockhart. É verdade que Cachinhos Dourados estava bloqueando a saída da sessão reservada, mas Pomona não esperava um comportamento exemplar de Severo em uma situação como essa. _Ela mesma_ teria azarado CD até o próximo milênio, ou ao menos teria feito desaparecer seu cabelo dourado.

- Mas... Por que ele não escapa? - ela perguntou a Minerva.

- Lockhart ainda está em seu caminho... Acho que Severo não quer tocar nele novamente.

- Eu tinha a impressão de que Severo era um bruxo, e um bruxo com temperamento curto, por sinal. Por que ele não manda Cachinhos Dourados para longe?

Minerva deu de ombros e olhou ao redor; então apontou para uma mesa perto delas.

- A varinha... Ele não está com sua varinha.

- Quer dizer que ele não tem como escapar? Oh, isso tão engraçado - Pomona riu maldosamente.

Ela olhou novamente para os dois homens. CD tinha recobrado boa parte de sua compostura, na verdade, Pomona tinha a impressão de que ele não desistiria tão facil. E julgando pelo olhar no rosto de Severo, as coisas podiam ficar feias.

- Você acha que deveríamos ajudá-lo? - Pomona perguntou - Antes que ele perca a paciência e começa uma luta de verdade?

- Por quê? Você acha que Cachin... Quero dizer Lockhart vai tentar de novo?

Pomona olhou novamente para os dois bruxos. Lockhart ja estava se movendo novamente, falando algo sobre a paixão de Severo.

- Obviamente - disse Pomona - Como se você não fosse tentar beijar Severo se tivesse a chance?

-Pomona! Eu nem sonharia com isso, ele é uns quarenta anos mais novo que eu... E uns trinta mais novos que você, falando nisso.

A-ha! Ela tinha tocado em algo agora. Pomona sempre achou que, em seus próprios pensamentos, sua amiga achava que Severo era até que muito bonito.

- Não é essa a questão. Eu quis dizer, hipoteticamente, se houvesse uma ocasião. Eu iria, mas se você quer ser chata sobre isso...

Minerva olhou atentamente os dois homens. Sim, Cachinhos Dourados iria definitivamente, tentar de novo. Pomona quase sentiu pena de Severo, _quase_.

- O que aconteceria se nós os ajudássemos? - Minerva sussurrou.

- Então Severo nos deveria um favor, o que é sempre bom - Pomona decidiu.

- Mas eu imagino o que poderíamos fazer- ela continuou - Se nós só interrompermos, Cachinhos Dourados vai, simplesmente, tentar mais tarde, ele nunca admitira que está errado. E então Severo vai ter sua varinha...

Talvez elas só devessem interromper os dois e falar algumas coisas que indicassem que Severo estava saindo com alguém. Mas quem? Precisava ser uma historia realista para convencer o excitado Príncipe Encantado de que Severo não era interessado em homens...

-Segure-os - Minerva disse de repente entregando seus óculos a Pomona.

A bruxa alta tinha se levantado e ajeitado suas vestes.

- Como eu estou?- ela perguntou com o tom de uma garota antes do primeiro encontro.

- Que?

Pomona não a ouviu direito, ela estava olhando para os dois bruxos novamente. Ela mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Cachinhos Dourados havia agarrado a frente das vestes de Severo e o puxou para mais perto. Com uma força surpreendente, ele segurou Severo em seu abraço e _o beijou de verdade_. Severo lutou de todas as maneiras possíveis para se afastar, mas CD era muito forte. Não era nada do outro mundo, provavelmente o homem fazia uma dieta estrita e praticava exercícios todo dia.

- Minerva você sempre esta bem, o que isso tem a ver com...

Severo tinha tido sucesso em livrar seu rosto e segurou o outro bruxo a distancia de um braço. Então com um sorriso cruel, ele jogou Lockhart contra a estante mais proxima.

Ai. Pomona sabia que aquilo devia ter doido.

- Cuidado Severo- Lockhart arfou - Cuidado, apena me beije seu tolo...

Aquele idiota. Ele simplesmente não conseguia cogitar a possibilidade de que havia algumas pessoas que não eram apaixonadas por ele no mundo.

A porta da biblioteca fechou com força atrás de Pomona. Minerva estava agindo como se tivesse acabado de entrar, mas nenhum dos homens percebeu nada.

- O que você vai fazer? - Pomona quis saber.

- Me assegurar de que Severo me deva um favor - respondeu Minerva - você tinha um ótimo... Bom, _dois_ ótimos argumentos.

Então ela soltou o primeiro botão de suas vestes e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo. Pomona olhou para sua amiga em descrença. O mundo havia enlouquecido por acaso? Minerva até pegou um pouco daquele horrível confete e jogou em suas vestes pretas.

- _Você_ fica aqui - ela ordenou - e fique quieta, entendeu?

Pomona apenas concordou com a cabeça, temporariamente sem palavras.

- Severo? Severo, você está ai?- Minerva sussurrou.

Não, essa não era mais Minerva. Minerva não falava daquele jeito. Minerva não andava daqule jeito, com passos lentos e programados, balançando a cintura e sorrindo como o gato da Alice.

Os dois bruxos finalmente a notaram. Cachinhos Dourados tentou arrumar seu cabelo imediatamente. Severo apenas ficou olhando para Minerva.

- Eu sabia que o encontraria aqui - ela disse suavemente - Severo, Gilderoy, vocês não estavam brigando _novamente_, estavam?

CD virou para Minerva de maneira importante. Pomona não tinha certeza, mas por um segundo, ela tinha visto a boca de Severo se mexer falando "me ajude" para Minerva, mas provavelmente não, devia ser só sua mente pregando uma peça. Severo nunca iria pedir ajuda principalmente não de alguém da Grifinória.

- Não mesmo Minerva. – declarou Cachinhos Dourados - você apenas interrompeu uma discussão muito _intensa_ sobre algo que eu queria perguntar a tempos para Severo.

- Ah, me desculpe Gilderoy - disse Minerva agradavelmente.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso deixar vocês continuarem essas discussões acadêmicas hoje. É, afinal, Dia dos Namorados. Severo, você não se esqueceu da nossa _pequena encontro_, não é?

Severus stared blankly at the Deputy Headmistress.

Severo olhou para a Vice-Diretora sem expressão alguma.

Minerva sorriu, e docemente murmurou algo como "Honestamente querido" antes de se aproximar dele.

Então ela colocou sua mão direita no ombro de Severo, se ergueu na ponta dos pés e beijou sua bochecha levemente. Ainda sorrindo ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo da face dele.

- Você não vai demorar muito com essa discussão, vai? - ela perguntou tímida.

Pomona teve que morder sua mão de novo. Isso era ótimo! Ela sabia que Minerva era uma atriz muito boa - todo bom professor precisava dessa habilidade - mas isso era rico. Pomona sentiu mais lágrimas de riso em seu rosto.

Severo agora havia recobrado o poder sobre sua voz. Ele colocou seu braço esquerdo ao redor da cintura de Minerva e a puxou mais perto.

- É claro que não - disse ele - Na verdade, eu estava falando para Lockhart aqui que eu realmente precisava ir embora.

Lockhart ofegou.

- Eu sinto muito por fazê-la esperar - Severo continuou, com uma voz mais gentil do que Pomona jamais havia ouvido dele - Você não esta brava comigo, está?

- Nenhum pouco - Minerva ronronou

Ela olhou para o homem mais novo balançado os cílios, enquanto Severo tirava gentilmente o confete do cabelo dela. Parecia que eles estavam completamente alheios a tudo que acontecia a sua volta.

- Vocês... Estão? – Cachinhos Dourados arfou.

- Você não sabia?- Minerva perguntou.

- Não! Não, eu não sabia...

CD realmente corou quando ele olhou para Severo de novo. Severo respondeu com um olhar de desdém.

- É obvio - ele disse.

Pomona se esforçou de novo para não gargalhar.

- Mas vocês são os diretores de Grifinória e Sonserina - Lockhart mal conseguiu falar.

- E? - ela perguntou se virando. Severo ainda tinha seu braço em volta da cintura dela e ela se aconchegou no homem.

- Sabe não há nenhuma regra dizendo que temos que nos odiar por sermos diretores de casas rivais.

- Mas você é tão mais velha que ele!

- Ai - disse Minerva suavemente.

Severo abraçou a cintura dela com mais força.

- Peça desculpas para ela neste instante! - ele ordenou a Lockhart - A nossa diferença de idade pode não ser normal, mas você não pode negar que Minerva é a bruxa mais bonita de Hogwarts.

Cachinhos Dourados olhou para Minerva e murmurou uma desculpa. Pomona sorriu novamente enquanto sua amiga se virava de novo nos braços de Severo e sorria abertamente para ele.

- Isso não era necessário, mas foi muito gentil da sua parte - ela sussurrou - Você é tão cavalheiro.

- Eu só disse a verdade - Severo respondeu e por alguma razão, Pomona sabia que aquilo não fora atuação.

Gilderoy Lockhart apenas ficou olhando o casal a sua frente. Severo agora beijava a testa de Minerva e a soltava gentilmente.

- Eu o esperarei em meu quarto, certo? - Minerva perguntou.

- Eu a verei em um minuto - respondeu Severo.

Minerva sorriu de novo e dançou dois passos para trás, ainda segurando a mão do Mestre de Poções. Severo sorriu também e esticou seu braço, como se quisesse prolongar o contato físico o máximo possível.

- Eu ainda não acredito nisso! – Cachinhos Dourados soltou bravo.

A mão de Severo prendeu a de Minerva. Com um movimento rápido, ele a puxou e a segurou em seus braços quando ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Como você pode não acreditar nisto? - ele perguntou rouco.

Ele segurou o rosto de Minerva entre suas mãos e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Ela respondeu com igual fervor, e gemeu suavemente quando as mãos dele desceram por suas costas. Pomona achou que ele havia murmurado algo quando puxou a Vice-Diretora para mais perto, mas ela não conseguiu ouvir direito. Não que não fosse óbvio. O casal parecia não se preocupar se qualquer um estivesse os observando.

Cachinhos Dourados olhou para o casal com a boca aberta, mas agora ele estava, obviamente, convencido de que os dois realmente eram amantes. Pomona tinha certeza que sua expressão estava tão besta quanto a de Lockhart. Pessoalmente, ela não tinha mais tanta certeza de que os dois estavam ainda atuando. Aquela paixão parecia muito real...

Ela ouviu alguém tossir a sua esquerda e se virou. Filio Flitwick estava parado na porta da biblioteca, estava a um tempinho aparentemente...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Tradutora: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "_Goldilocks and the Four Heads of Houses"_ por DailyProphetEditor.

Bom, aqui vai o último capitulo. Mandem Review nesse ao menos! .

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado da tradução e da Fanfic, tentei me manter fiel o máximo possível da original. Agradeço por lerem (agradeceria mais se me mandassem reviews).

Só mais uma coisa, a autora fez uma continuação para essa fanfic. Gostaria de saber se estão interessados que eu a traduza também? Mandem-me reviews falando sim ou não!

Aproveitem o Final de Cachinhos Dourados e os Diretores das Quatro Casas.

**Capítulo Cinco - Filio Flitwick**

Filio Flitwick tinha tido um dia longo e exaustivo. Ele era um bom e gentil professor que realmente gostava de seus alunos e que aturava muito de suas besteiras - afinal ele ja fora jovem um dia, uns cento e cinqüenta anos atrás. Mas este Dia dos Namorados havia sido um pouco de mais. Ele nunca havia dado tantas detenções em um dia, e algumas delas até para seus amados alunos da Corvinal.

Ao menos os professores não tinham como sugeriu Lockhart, "entrado no espirito da ocasião". Até mesmo Trelawney e Vector, que as vezes apresentavam pensamentos românticos infantis, tinham se recusado em participar da festividade do Dia dos Namorados.

Agora, tudo que Filio queria era ver se ultima edição de "Feitiços e Azarações" já havia chegado na biblioteca, e então ele iria ir para a cama e esquecer dos horrores do dia.

Bocejando, ele abriu a porta da biblioteca e entrou. Então ele congelou. Ele _tinha_ que estar dormindo. Seria possível que ele fosse um sonâmbulo e estivesse sonhando enquanto andava? Mas um sonâmbulo não sonhava certo?

Filio beliscou seu braço - _AI_- e decidiu reavaliar a situação.

Certo, um passo de cada vez. Ele era um homem velho e precisava aderir as coisas lentamente. Sim, ele estava na biblioteca. Ele tinha beliscado o braço e tinha doido, então ele não estava dormindo.

Aquele Lockhart estava no final da biblioteca, na sessão reservada. Ele estava familiar naquelas vestes rosa, mas sua expressão era completamente diferente do normal. Pela primeira vez, Lockhart não esta sorrindo confiante, mas ele parecia confuso e irritado. _E_ estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

Além disso, lá estava Severo do lado de Lockhart, e havia duas coisas estranhas nele. Primeiro, ele não estava olhando para o professor de Defesa com desprezo, isso já era muito estranho.

Segundo, ele estava com uma mulher em seus braços e estava sorrindo para ela.

Filio piscou de novo. A bruxa estava de costas para ele, mas parecia extremamente familiar. Na verdade ele tinha certeza de que era a Vice-Diretora, mas... Simplesmente não era possível, era?

- Eu sinto muito por fazê-la esperar - Severo disse - Você não esta brava comigo, está?

- Nenhum pouco - Minerva respondeu amigavelmente.

Severo sorriu como se fosse um homem muito sortudo por isso e gentilmente retirou um pouco do confete que estava preso na cabelo dela.

-Vocês... Estão?- Lockhart perguntou sem ar.

- Você não sabia?

- Não! Não, eu não sabia...

Lockhart soava tão surpreso quanto Filio se sentia. Ele estava aqui, pensando que ao menos nenhum professor havia resolvido participar das besteiras desse dia, e os diretores de Grifinória e Sonserina de repente estavam na biblioteca, aos amassos como adolescentes.

- É obvio - Severo rangeu os dentes.

Filio não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, mas ao menos a hostilidade soava como Snape novamente.

- Mas vocês são os diretores de Grifinória e Sonserina - Lockhart gaguejou.

- E? - Minerva perguntou enquanto se virava para encarar Lockhart.

Severo a abraçou por trás.

- Sabe não há nenhuma regra dizendo que temos que nos odiar por sermos diretores de casas rivais. – ela o reprovou.

- Mas você é tão mais velha que ele! - o bruxo loiro gritou.

Filio ficou lívido, em sua perspectiva, Minerva ainda era jovem mulher. E aquele comentário havia sido _extremamente_ rude.

- Ai - disse Minerva.

Severo parecia lívido também.

- Peça desculpas para ela neste instante!- ele urrou - A nossa diferença de idade pode não ser normal, mas você não pode negar que Minerva é a bruxa mais bonita de Hogwarts.

- Desculpe...- Lockhart murmurou, mas suas palavras foram desconsideradas pelos outros dois.

Minerva sorriu novamente para Severo.

- Isso não era necessário, mas foi muito gentil da sua parte. - Você é tão cavalheiro.

O diretor da Corvinal não sabia que ela podia sussurrar daquela maneira, em um tom aveludado e brincalhão.

- Eu só disse a verdade - Severo disse. Então ele sorriu de novo e depositou um leve beijo na testa de Minerva.

- Eu o esperarei em meu quarto, certo? - Minerva disse.

- Eu a verei em um minuto.

Severo soltou Minerva de maneira lenta e ela deu dois passos para trás, sorrindo quando ele não soltou braço dela. Sua mão desceu ate o punho dela e depois até sua mão, e o casal trocou mais um daqueles irritantes olhares doces.

- Eu ainda não acredito nisso! - Lockhart disse o que Filio estava pensando.

Severo segurou a mão de Minerva novamente logo antes dela soltar. Ele a puxou de volta tão rápido que ela tropeçou em suas vestes, mas ela apenas riu e deixou Severo segura-la.

- Como você pode não acreditar nisto? - Severo disse de maneira febril.

Então ele beijou Minerva na boca. Ela suspirou e seus braços voaram ao redor do pescoço dele. Ambos deram um gemido de prazer enquanto o beijou ficava mais e mais apaixonado. Severo tinha uma mão em nas costas e a outra no ombro dela, quase que tirando Minerva do chão.

Filio era um cavalheiro. _Ele_ não iria ficar assistindo um casal em seu momento intimo sem anunciar sua presença. O velho bruxo levou uma mão a sua boca e tossiu audivelmente.

Nem Minerva, nem Severo reagiram. Eles se seguravam como se nunca mais fossem se soltar. Lockhart estava olhando de boca aberta para eles.

- Filio!- uma voz feminina sussurrou.

Ele virou para sua direita e viu Pomona Sprout sentada no chão atras de uma estante, o chamando com a mão.

- Rápido - ela disse urgente, e então ela pulou e o puxou para o esconderijo.

- Pomona, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Isso é uma extrema falta de educação...

- Xiu! Fale baixo!

- Mas eles tem o direito de saber que eu os vi, apesar de que eu preciso dizer que é uma surpresa...

- Eu disse para você falar baixo! - Pomona sibilou - Isso não é real!

Não era real? A situação toda parecia irreal, mas Filio não conseguia entender o que a Lufa-Lufa queria dizer.

- O beijo. Não é real. Eles estão só atuando para que Cachinhos Dourados acredite que Severo não é daquele time.

- Mas todos nos sabemos que ele não é mais um Comensal da Morte...

- Não, não time dos _bonzinhos_. Time dos _heterossexuais_. Cachinhos Dourados tentou seduzi-lo hoje a noite, na verdade ele meio que ficou irritando Severo... Foi bem engraçado...

Pomona riu. Filio, sem palavras, olhou pela estante novamente. Eles tinham parado de se beijar por um momento, mas ainda estavam abraçados, seus lábios quase se tocando. Lockhart parecia enojado.

- Não parece que eles estão atuando" Filio sussurrou para a outra diretora.

- Eu sei, estou tão surpresa quanto você. Nós havíamos acabado de entrar quando Cachinhos Dourados tentou beijar Severo, bom na verdade ele beijou Severo - Pomona riu de novo - e então Severo empurrou Lockhart. Para dizer a verdade, eles estavam quase começando uma briga séria. Então Minerva entrou no meio e os parou.

- Bom, eu vou embora! - Lockhart anunciou pomposamente.

- Boa idéia - retrucou Severo.

- Durma bem - Minerva ronronou - Eu sei que eu não vou dormir por um tempo...

Severo gargalhou e a beijou novamente, desta vez girando-a e prensando-a na parede. Minerva suspirou audivelmente, colocou suas mãos nas costas dele e o puxou ainda mais perto.

- Ela não disse isso...- Pomona gaguejou.

Filio não pode responder, sua boca estava escancarada. Ele sabia, é claro, que a grifinória tinha um senso de humor maligno, mas aquilo já era demais.

Lockhart correu na direção da porta da biblioteca e saiu rapidamente do lugar. Ele estava com tanta pressa que nem notou Filio de pé e Pomona sentada no esconderijo.

Os diretores da Grifinória e Sonserina não pararam de se beijar até Lockhart fechar a porta com força.

- Acha que ele foi embora? - Minerva sussurrou.

- Aparentemente sim.

Eles se separaram instantaneamente, ambos sorrindo nervosamente. Filio quis sair de trás da estante, mas Pomona o segurou. Os dedos dela pareciam garras de um texugo, sério, ele viva se perguntando como as pessoas podiam subestimar o animal que representava a casa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Você pode me soltar agora - ele sussurrou.

- Só se você ficar parado. Eu quero ver o fim disso - Pomona respondeu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Os outros dois diretores das casas tinham agora voltado as suas expressões normais. Severo parecia sério e agitado, e Minerva estava séria como sempre. Ela começou a arrumar seu coque imediatamente.

Severo olhou para durante um bom tempo.

- Obrigado - ele então disse sério.

- De nada. - ela respondeu - Sabe... Foi uma resposta e tanto da sua parte.

_Agora_ ela corou. Filio se perguntou se alguma vez ela já tinha visto Minerva com bochechas rosadas. Pomona riu de novo.

- Se estou dentro por nuque, que seja por um galeão. Eu simplesmente pensei que deveríamos fazer isso o mais convincente possível - Severo disse - Sua generosa assistência foi muito apreciada. Eu suponho que você tenha presenciado o que se passou antes?

- O suficiente. Mais que isso eu notei que você deixou sua varinha em cima da mesa, e eu não acho que Irma ou Dumbledore iriam gostar se você realmente iniciasse uma luta _física _aqui... Esse não é um lugar para brigas.

- É claro, você está certa. E quem sabe se aquele idiota teria realmente desistido... Ele talvez só entendesse isso como outra "demonstração de paixão" ou algo assim.

Pomona tinha colocado a manga de suas vestes na boca. Filio olhou para ela surpreso e levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Ela esperou por mais um momento, então removeu a manga devagar e respirou profundamente.

- Merlin isso é tão engraçado - ela sussurrou - Você notou?

- O que?

- Eles não estão se olhando nos olhos. Estão agindo formalmente, mas evitam se olhar nos olhos. Estão _constrangidos,_ ambos estão.

- Sim, - Minerva concordou com Severo enquanto inspecionava um livro como se ela nunca tivesse visto um antes - Ele estava bem... Entusiasmado. Então eu pensei em ajudá-lo a por um fim nisso.

Severo olhou para as costas dela por mais trinta segundos e falou com sua usual voz fria.

- Certo então o que você quer?

- O que eu quero?

Minerva se virou e olhou para ele. Sua voz também havia voltado ao normal.

- Como se a diretora da Grifinória fosse só me fazer um favor. O que você quer em troca?

Ela sorriu docemente.

- Não foi justo você dar o campo de Quadribol para seu time depois de Wood ter reservado ele. Seus sonserinos já têm vassouras melhores. Nós precisamos de mais tempo para treinar.

- Não se for encurtar nosso tempo de treino.

- Você quer que eu vá falar para Lockhart que você está completamente apaixonado por ele?

- Uma semana.

- Duas semanas. Pelas próximas duas semanas, _todas_ as horas de treino da Sonserina estão canceladas e a Grifinória fica com o campo. A partir de segunda.

- Fechado.

Minerva meneou a cabeça feliz.

- Excelente!

- Então se você me der licença, eu tinha que devolver vários livros...

- Eu também.

Severo coletou os livros da mesa e os devolveu para as devidas prateleiras. Minerva se inclinou sobre o catalogo da biblioteca e olhou os cartões. Filio sabia que ela não conseguia ler sem seus óculos.

O diretor da casa da Corvinal agora realmente queria sair do esconderijo - eles seriam descobertos a qualquer momento- mas Pomona o segurou novamente. Bom, texugos podiam ser perigosos, então ele ficou parado.

Quando Severo tinha acabado de devolver os livros ele encostou em uma mesa e observou Minerva por um tempo.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, ainda olhando pelo catálogo da biblioteca.

- Foi tudo pelo Quadribol, não foi? - ele disse zombeteiro, em uma voz de ator fazendo um grande melodrama.

- É claro - ela respondeu amigavelmente - O que você esperava?

Ele trocaram mais um olhar amigável.

Então ambos rapidamente desviaram o olhar. E por um segundo, Filio se perguntou como que de repente dois dos mais severos professores de Hogwarts poderiam parecer tão vulneráveis e emocionais.

Minerva levou outro cartão para perto de seus olhos.

- Minerva? Onde estão seus óculos?

- Ah, Pomona os segurou. Pomona que provavelmente já pode concordar em sair do seu esconderijo...

Pomona suspirou e se levantou. Filio a seguiu para frente da estante. Por sorte, nem Minerva nem Severo comentaram sobre sua presença, mas Severo revirou seus olhos em aborrecimento.

O sonserino foi embora primeiro, colocou sua capa rapidamente e disse uma curta despedida. Depois de por seus óculos novamente, Minerva foi igualmente rápida em devolver sua revista e declarar que ira dormir.

Filio tinha, agora, esquecido do por que ele havia ido à biblioteca e só esperou Pomona retirar a Velha Revista Britânica e eles saíram juntos.

Ele acompanhou a diretora da Lufa-Lufa - que ainda dava umas risadinhas de vez em quando - até as escadas antes de dizer boa noite. Aqueles confetes rosa estavam por todo o lugar de novo. Já não tinha Filch limpado tudo?

A resposta para seus pensamentos veio quando os gêmeos Weasley se apresentaram nas escadas correndo na direção da Torre da Grifinória. Eles estavam sendo seguidos por uma nuvem de confetes de coração e pelos gritos de raiva de Filch.

Severo tinha, aparentemente, esperado pelos gêmeos. Ele sai de trás de uma estatua. Os dois quartanistas param imediatamente.

- Weasley e Weasley novamente, que surpresa... - Severo sussurrou com malicia - Vejamos... Fora da cama no meio da noite... Fazendo magia no meio do corredor... Atrapalhando o trabalho do Sr Filch... Eu acho que uns cinqüenta pontos a menos para Grifinória?

- Professor!

- De cada um.

Ambos pareciam escandalizados.

Assim como Minerva que tinha, de repente, aparecido na cena.

- Professor Snape! Cinqüenta pontos de cada é um exagero... Eles realmente merecem ser punidos, mas isso não é uma quebra séria de regras, só magia inofensiva.

- E muito trabalho extra para o Sr Filch. Fique fora disto Professora McGonagall.

- Eles são meus alunos.

- E eu os peguei em flagra.

Fred e George olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Mesmo se eles tivessem acabado de perder cem pontos para a Grifinória, uma briga de Snape e McGonagall era sempre um excelente entretenimento.

- Quinze pontos de cada um é o suficiente. Além disso, eles irão direto para o dormitório, ou eu irei, pessoalmente, colocá-los em detenção até o final do semestre. _E_ tirarei mais pontos.

Pessoalmente, Filio concordava com Minerva. Severo freqüentemente se deixava levar quando tirando pontos, especialmente da Grifinória. Os gêmeos Weasley faziam muitos problemas, mas eram de boa natureza ao contrário das de James Potter e Sirius Black...

- Se você diz - disse Severo frio.

- Garotos, para a cama!- Minerva ordenou.

Fred e George correram para seus dormitórios. Severo e Minerva olharam com raiva um para o outro.

- Boa noite, Severo. - Minerva disse curta.

Ele não respondeu, mas virou no mesmo lugar e marchou para suas masmorras. Minerva também se virou e seguiu seus estudantes.

Filio observou Severo desaparecer no corredor, suas vestes negras esvoaçando como sempre.

- Parece que o Dia dos Namorados acabou e o mundo voltou ao normal, não é? - Pomona disse ao seu lado. Ela soava até despontada.

- Acho que sim - ele respondeu - Boa noite Pomona.

-Boa noite Filio.

Ela marchou na direção de seus quartos e então parou de novo.

- Filio? Eles até que fariam um bom casal, não?

O diretor da Corvinal lembrou-se da expressão emotiva que não era comum na face de seus colegas, logo antes dele e Pomona saírem de seu esconderijo.

- Talvez. Sim, na verdade, acho que eles iriam - mas que Merlin nos ajude se eles decidirem se unir contra o resto do mundo. Só pense no pobre Lockhart.

- Sim, você está certo - Pomona sorriu _- Pobre_ Cachinhos Dourados. Bom, boa noite.

Ela se virou e foi embora rapidamente. Filio bocejou de novo e decidiu ir para a cama. Havia sido um longo dia.

O Fim


End file.
